Need for Blazing Speed/Gallery/1
Prologue: The big race S3E17 Inside the Monster Dome.png S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing.png S3E17 Other trucks racing.png S3E17 Racers approach a big jump and hoop.png S3E17 Blaze jumps through a hoop.png S3E17 Crusher jumps through a hoop.png S3E17 Racers finish the jump.png S3E17 Racers turning the bend.png S3E17 Bump reporting.png S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing more.png S3E17 Racers take a big loop.png S3E17 Racers take another big loop.png S3E17 Blaze and AJ "Nice moves".png|"Nice moves, Blaze! We're winning!" S3E17 Crusher "He won't be winning for long!".png|"Heh heh heh...he won't be winning for long!" S3E17 Hot dog stand spotted.png S3E17 Crusher jumps off the track.png S3E17 Crusher spills hot dogs.png S3E17 Hot dogs flying through the air.png S3E17 Blaze slips on the hot dogs.png S3E17 Blaze falls.png S3E17 Crusher "Hot diggity dog!".png|"Hot diggity dog! They can't beat me now!" S3E17 AJ "Crusher's almost at the finish line".png S3E17 Blaze "We can still win".png S3E17 Blaze shows his Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E17 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Crusher "I'm gonna win".png S3E17 Blaze speeds past Crusher.png S3E17 Crusher falls.png S3E17 Blaze crossing the finish line.png S3E17 Blaze's big finish.png S3E17 Bump astounded.png Congratulations/The blocked engine S3E17 Blaze driving to the winner's podium.png S3E17 Gabby congratulating Blaze and AJ.png S3E17 AJ commenting on Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze shows off his engine.png S3E17 Blazing Speed shorts out.png|Pbbbtttt...pssshhh...pfffttt... S3E17 Blaze confused by his sputtering engine.png|????? S3E17 AJ "That didn't sound great".png S3E17 Blaze "Let me try that again".png S3E17 Blaze's engine malfunctions again.png|There it is again! S3E17 Gabby "Something in your engine needs fixing".png S3E17 Blaze "Lead the way, Gabby".png Stealing Blazing Speed S3E17 Gabby ready to examine Blaze's engine.png|"Alright, Blaze, let's see that engine of yours." S3E17 Blaze ejecting the Blazing Speed engine.png|Ejecting engine. S3E17 Gabby checking the engine all over.png|Now let’s see... S3E17 Gabby "Something's stuck in there".png|"It looks like something’s stuck in there." (Again?) S3E17 Gabby finds a hot dog.png|"It’s...a hot dog?!" S3E17 Blaze and AJ "A hot dog?!".png|"A hot dog?!" S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh.png|LOL! S3E17 Wider view of Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E17 Crusher spying on Blaze.png S3E17 Pickle "I know".png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine close-up.png S3E17 Crusher "Not the hot dog!".png S3E17 Crusher "The engine!".png S3E17 Crusher sees the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Crusher sneaks over.png S3E17 Crusher taking the engine.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shocked.png S3E17 Blaze "That's my engine!".png S3E17 Crusher "Not anymore, it's not".png S3E17 AJ warns Crusher about Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Crusher claims he knows Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Crusher saying Let's Blaze.png S3E17 Crusher sees the Blazing Speed engine activating.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine starts carrying Crusher.png S3E17 Crusher holding onto the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Crusher flying to a cotton candy stand.png S3E17 Crusher lets go.png S3E17 Crusher falls into cotton candy.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flying out of control.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flies toward the exit.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine exits the Monster Dome.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flies down a street.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine passes trucks.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flies through the park.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flies to a mountain.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine running out.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine lands on a rocky ledge.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine on the mountain.png Blaze needs propulsion S3E17 Blaze shocked that his engine is on the mountain.png S3E17 Crusher wails "ENGINE!".png|"ENGINE!!" S3E17 Crusher stands up in a panic.png|"I WANT THAT BLAZING SPEED ENGINE!!" S3E17 Crusher off to get the engine.png S3E17 Can't let Crusher get the engine.png S3E17 Blaze "I've gotta beat him".png|"I've gotta beat him to the top of that mountain." S3E17 Blaze doesn't move.png|What the...? S3E17 Blaze "How come I'm not moving?".png|"Hey...this is weird. How come I'm not moving?" S3E17 Blaze can't go forward.png|Not even a single budge. S3E17 Gabby "You don't have your engine".png|“It's because you don't have your engine, Blaze. Without your engine, you can't drive!" S3E17 What will Blaze do.png|"Oh, man! What are you gonna do?" S3E17 Blaze needs another way.png|"Well, until I get my engine back, I'll have to find some other way to get moving." S3E17 Blaze declares propulsion.png|"I'm gonna need...propulsion!" S3E17 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png|"Propulsion, yeah!" S3E17 Gabby describing propulsion.png|Propulsion creates the force that makes things move. S3E17 Diagram of Blaze with his engine.png|Usually, Blaze can use his Blazing Speed engine for propulsion. S3E17 Diagram of Blaze using Blazing Speed.png|When his engine blasts out a force, it pushes him forward. S3E17 Blaze "I need something else".png S3E17 Gabby sees a way.png S3E17 Stand with balloons.png S3E17 Gabby runs to the balloons.png S3E17 Gabby gets the giant balloon.png S3E17 Gabby running back to Blaze.png S3E17 Gabby and AJ help the balloon on.png S3E17 Gabby pushes the balloon into place.png S3E17 Gabby clenches her fists.png S3E17 Gabby puts her helmet on.png S3E17 Everyone ready to go.png S3E17 Gabby removes the balloon string.png S3E17 Air comes out of the balloon.png S3E17 Blaze starting to move.png S3E17 Blaze leaving the Monster Dome.png We're Blazing Amazing! S3E17 Blaze off to get his engine.png S3E17 Blaze passes trucks in the street.png S3E17 Blaze passing more trucks.png S3E17 Blaze entering the park.png S3E17 Blue truck in amazement.png S3E17 Blaze arrives at the park.png S3E17 Blaze jumps on the fountain and spins.png S3E17 Balloon letting air out.png S3E17 Blaze riding the fountain close-up.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off the fountain.png S3E17 Trucks having a picnic.png S3E17 Blaze jumps over the picnic.png S3E17 Blaze on a park path.png S3E17 Blaze drives through the park.png S3E17 Blaze driving down the park path.png S3E17 Balloon lets out more air.png S3E17 Blaze driving straight.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off a park ramp.png S3E17 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S3E17 Blaze at the skate rink.png S3E17 Blaze leaving the park.png To return to the Need for Blazing Speed episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries